Captive
by MaybeMelody
Summary: Lacus and Kira are heading to Orb when something goes wrong. Kira and Lacus have to come up with a plan of escape. CHAPTER 1&2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Memory

Kira&Lacus

Everything was blurry. _What was that? Where am I? _Thought Lacus. She heard voices. They sounded familliar. But where had she heard them before? Oh yeah, she remembered now! She had been travelling back to Orb.. Someone had said... oh, what did they say? All of a sudden she remembered something...

_Lacus! Get away from there! We're under attack and it's going to explode! _

Who had said it? What happened to them? Then she saw it all. There were 3 Gundams blocking them. They had fired something... Someone had shouted a warning at her... a boy with brown hair... he'd told her to move but she hadn't been able to so he pushed her out of the way...

"She was sitting upright, eyes wide open and she was screaming the name of the boy. "KIRA!"

Three men were sitting by the fire. They looked over at her and two of them laughed. A tall slim man stood up. He had handsome features and silky blonde hair. This man hadn't been laughing. He started talking with an English accent. "Oh, you mean him?" he asked pointing to Kira, "Don't worry, you'r boyfriend is fine but you-"

"He's not my boyfriend," she said, "he's my... escort." This was a lie. Kira and Lacus had been going out for a few months but she didn't want these men to know. When she looked at them, one word came to mind. Captors.

"Of course.." he said, unconvinced. "But, like I was saying... you suffered a mild concussion so I suggest you lay down." At his words, one of the men pushed her down and put something in her mouth. "Ge' some rest," he had said with a sneer.

Lacus became drowsy and quickly fell asleep. Her dream was more like a nightmare. Reds and oranges flew around along with chinks of metal. It was the exploding concole. Kira had been hit by one and his body had fallen to the ground. He was covered in burns and cuts. She started crying and said his name between sobs. "It's all my fault," she had told herself, "Kira, please be okay, don't die." She kept saying this over and over until two large men came in. They each lifted one of the people on the floor and carried them out. After this she remembered no more.

She woke up in a cold sweat and looked around. There was Kira sitting with the three captors around him. They were talking as if he weren't there.

"The master wi' be qui'e please' wif us!" said one of the ugly Brittish brutes.

"Ye, Qui'e pleased wif us indee', we be gettin' a good pay wif this lot!" said the other.

"Yes, but only if we deliver them on time," said the English man, a look of disgust on his face. "And make sure not to harm them." he said looking from one man to the other.

"Ah! Look who i' is!" said the first man. He gave an almost toothless grin (and the teeth that were there were yellow and black). "The girl is up!"

Kira looked up from the stick he had been fumbling with for quite some time now. "LACUS!" he cried.

"KIRA!" she said happily. Then she remembered the little story she had told the men. "I'm so pleased my esscort is ok!"

Kira looked hurt and almost turned away but not before Lacus shot him a: Go-Along-With-It look followed by an: I'll-Explain-Later kind of head nod.

"I am equilly glad you are unharmed he said smiling slightly. "Excuse me, we have some business to discuss..." he said to the men.

"No' wifout Don 'ere." said the biggest man.

"Me? Wot did I eve' do? I'm too tired, sorry mate."

"Fine lad, go on, but we'll be watchin' you two!" Before letting them go, Kira and Lacus's legs were tied together so they couldn't run away.

Chapter Two: The Plan

Kira&Lacus

The two walked along, Kira with a confused look on his face but he knew the three men would still be able to hear him from here, so he kept his mouth shut.

After a few paces he spoke up. "What was that escort junk for!" he asked.

"That's what I told them earlier," she replied, "I had to keep the same story!"

"I see... I'm just glad you're okay." he said.

Lacus smiled and gave him a hug but then put on a more serious face. "We need to come up with a plan.. we have to escape and warn Orb! And fast! From what I've gathered, these are the guys who have been following me, you know, to bring me back to Plant... or kill me. Plant is doing anything to end my resistance..."

"Well... how can we get out of here with these binds on our legs?"

"They confiscated your knife... didn't they?"

Kira nodded, but then a playful smile appeared on his face.

"What is it?" asked Lacus.

"We don't have a knife... but I can get one. Here's the plan..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: The Get Away

Kira&Lacus

Half an hour later the pirates, as Kira liked to call them, fell asleep and the pinkette and her boyfriend decided to strike. Using rocks they had found on the nearby shore, they knocked the 3 pirates out. Kira then took a small knife out of one of the men's jacket pockets and cut the captive's binds. They then ran, searching for their ship.

Within 15 minutes of their departure Lacus ahd found the crash site. Their ship was fine except for some scratches and dents. They decided it would be fine to fly to Orb so they climbed in and took off.

So far there hadn't been any problems. It was smooth flying. Kira and Lacus were sure the men would be waking up soon so they flew as quickly as possible. After about 20 minutes of flying they saw the island they called home. It was a welcome site. They dropped altitude and requested permission to dock. As soon as they touched ground, Lacus jumped out followed by Kira. They entered the ORB base and stareted for Cagalli's office. They had to warn her!

As they were running down the halls, Kira hit Athrun and knocked him over. "Sorry Athrun!" he said helping him up. "I have to find Cagalli-"

"Then you're going the wrong way!" said Athrun, "She's not in her office! Come with me!"

Chapter 4: Warning

The Whole Gang

Athrun turned right and started going the way they came. When Kira thought they would go right back to their ship, Athrun made a left and a right. He was heading to the launch bay! "Athrun! She can't fly!"

"Kira! You're her brother! You should support her! Just because she's a girl-"

"No," inturrupted Lacus, " we know she is able to but there are pirates out there!"

Athrun stopped and Kira hit him and Lacus hit them both. "Sorry" she murmured.

"There are pirates!" Athrun asked then he ran away even faster. He went into the launch bay. Lacus was there seconds after him. Kira who was catching his breath started running after they got there. He was running so fast that he couldn't stop and when he saw the doors he panicked. He closed his eyes ready for the pain of... wait! There was a noise... WHOOSH, WHOOSH. He opened his eyes and he was through the doors. _Oh yeah, _he thought,_ automatic... _Athrun and Lacus were calling Cagalli so he joined in. All of a sudden he felt a hand over his mouth. He ripped it off. "PIRATES!" he shouted. The person turned him around. "Hahaha!" she said. It was Cagalli.

"Shut up you guys!" she said, "You're giving me a head ache!"

Athrun gave her a warm hug. "You're okay! You didn't leave! Cagalli, listen, you can't fly!"

She looked angry. "Athrun Zala, you of all people! I-"

She was interupted by a cough from Kira. Then, he started to explain, Lacus helping and Athrun nodding and saying YES! every few seconds.

"Oh my!" said Cagalli. She turned to face Athrun. "You saved my life!" she exclaimed. She kissed him and Lacus and Kira turned around.


End file.
